The Return
by Neenabluegirl
Summary: Lupin feels like he's needed, but will he get there in time? Or will the only thing that he really ever cared about fade before his very eyes? Based on the Castle of Cagliostro. Lupin and Clarisse with alittle bit of Jigen/Goemon to look forward to later
1. Needed

A/N: So, this is the start of my Lupin III story. It's a type of continuation story for Lupin III and the Castle of Cagliostro. I dont own Lupin or any references to the plot of this story. It's just a fun, what if story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Clarisse looked down the road while petting Karl. It was the same road she had last seen the Thief Lupin drive down, her thief. She hadn't seen him in over a year, though her heart was still his, completely. She knelled down and hugged Karl tightly.

"I miss him so much, Karl" Clarisse told her ever loyal dog

The dog licked her face, knowing his master was sad, and had been for a while.

Her lifelong friend and old caretaker for the Castle of Cagliostro walked up next to her. "It doesn't do to sit here and wait for him to return, Lady. You must know he's moved on, or he would have come back by now."

She thought back to the last time she'd seen her thief, it had been a scary, yet wonderful time in her life. She had felt wanted, not by the evil, lecherous Count, but by Lupin III, the greatest thief she had even known. What she wouldn't do to have him in her life again, even if it meant being in the Counts clutches once more. _I have to move on_, she thought. _The gardener, Mikael, is right Lupin has probably found someone else to give his heart to. _(ok, I'm sorry, the gardener doesn't have a name, and I feel bad calling him the gardener, or caretaker all the time...)

Mikael saw a lone tear slide down Lady Clarisse's face. He hated seeing her like this. Zenigata was right, Lupin had stolen her heart, and something that priceless could never be replaced.

Almost as quickly as the tear appeared, Lady Clarisse wiped it away, trying not to bring the attention of the Gardener to her. If Fujiko was right about Lupin, he's probably already replaced her with more than one woman. Lupin was a natural born lady killer and there was no resisting him. She didn't realize how wrong she was...

Lupin looked over the blackjack table waiting for the dealer to give him his cards, a girl on each side of him. He didn't feel his normal rowdy self. Normally these women would be eating out of the palm of his hand, or somewhere else that could only be done in the privacy of some cheap hotel room. But now…he had no interest in the ladies on either side of him. He didn't even take the trouble of learning their names.

He had picked these women up no problem. All he had to do was give them his charmingly, sexy grin and they came rushing to him. When he invited them to join him in a game of blackjack, they had agreed without hesitation. They seemed impressed when he pulled out his tall stack of chips (all stolen mind you) and giggled at their good luck of snagging a rich, handsome gentleman. Even though Lupin was glad he was able to ring in two lovely ladies easily, him mind wouldn't stop roaming to past days, where he was near a certain lady who still help his affections.

_What is wrong with me?_ Lupin thought. _These women are ripe for the picking, all I have to do is put in an ounce of effort and they would be like putty_. The thought of taking these women seemed to repulse Lupin though. After he lost all his money, in a very shocking two hands of cards, he left them, the table and the casino behind, without a second thought.

It seemed like Jigen already knew Lupin was going to head out early, because he was waiting by the car, slowly smoking on his cigarette. "What's up, Lupin? Lose already?"

"Lady Luck doesn't seem to be with me tonight, Jigen." Lupin chuckles, almost sadly.

Jigen has seen this before. Lupin has been increasingly miserable since the time they left Cagliostro with Zenigata fast on their tails. At first Jigen thought it was the fact that Fujiko got away with the gold plated printing press molds, but then he realized it was something completely different.

Lupin was slightly suspicious as he walked past Jigen, who was just sitting on the hood of their Volkswagen Beetle. He didn't expect the other man to be at the car waiting for him, and he didn't expect him to give him a once over as if looking for wounds.

"What's up, Lupin? I know that look." Jigen asked looking up into Lupin's face.

Lupin let out a low sigh, so low that Jigen almost didn't hear it. He lit a cigarette and took a deep draw. "Nothing is wrong, old friend, just disappointed at my losses" said Lupin very unconvincingly.

"Hhmm," was all that escaped Jigen before he sprung at Lupin, getting him in a head lock. Lupin struggled yelling at Jigen to let him go.

"I'm fine" he tried to insist, as Jigen pushed him into an even more painful position with his leg almost twisted around his own head. It was a good thing that Lupin was very flexible. Jigen grunted as he put Lupin in one more submission hold, with Lupin's head locked by an arm and one of Lupin's leg twisted around to the other arm.

Finally Lupin gave up. "Okay, okay, something is bothering me, and it's just not a bad night at the tables"

"What is it then?" urged Jigen.

"I have this strange urge that I'm needed somewhere," Lupin said slowly, not wanting to sound crazy. Though he saw Jigen give him an odd look. "But I don't think I can go" he confesses softly.

"What do you mean, Lupin? Why can't you go help?" Jigen asked, his voice full of concern.

"It's something I wanted to avoid as long as possible, if I go back, I'll never want to leave her side again, and I can't take it if she won't have me" Jigen was extremely confused by this profession, but he let Lupin continue, while he still held him in his hold. "Jigen" Lupin said softly, his voice filled with some unknown panic, "what if she doesn't need saving this time, what if she's truly happy?"

Jigen was finally starting to understand. He loosened his friend and gave him a wary smile. "You won't find that out 'til go back. She's a nice kid, Lupin, just make sure you don't hurt her"

Lupin felt a weight lifted, and it wasn't just from Jigen releasing him. He looked up at his long time friend and smiled, he was right, he needed to back, he couldn't stand the mystery if he didn't.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you think, do you like it or should I just drop it? I plan on adding some drama to this story, maybe add a plot twist or two... Please Review. I love to hear from you :)


	2. Worst Nightmare

**A/N: Yay, chapter two!!! I wanted to thank my reviewer, Thanks so much, CrystalTears3! Your review brightened my day :)**

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to be back in a familiar place" Lupin said as he stepped out of his car. "Feels like I haven't been here in forever. I wonder if she's changed much..."

Lupin turned his head as he heard a dog barking from the opposite side of the hill he was currently parked by. He was about to ignore it and get back into his car and drive away, when he heard a laugh.

"Hee hee, Karl, come back here." It felt as if Lupin's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice. It was the voice that had haunted his dreams since that fateful day he left the area of Cagliostro.

_It's her! _Lupin thought. _I have to see her. I need to know..._

Lupin started running up the hill, hoping that it really was Clarisse laughing. As he crested the hill he saw Karl and Clarisse rolling around on the ground playing. He stood there, just thinking of how perfectly innocent she looked and how much he had missed her. He was about to move closer when Karl let out a booming bark.

Clarisse looked up and saw Lupin, and a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh, Mr. Thief! You've come back!" Lupin could hear the pure joy in her voice and that make him smile genuinely back. "I didn't think you'd come back... Why are you back?" Clarisse asked shyly.

"Couldn't stay away, really." Lupin said with all honestly. He really couldn't stay away. Every second away from this lovely young woman made his heart ache with longing.

Karl, suddenly jumped up on him, knocking him down, and licking his face, as if trying to eat him up. Clarisse started laughing as she headed over to Lupin to help him back up. "Karl, let him up."

Karl had other plans though as he quickly jumped on Clarisse, knocking her to the ground right on top of Lupin. Both gasped as their bodies collided. Clarisse blushed a deep red, as she tried to climb off of Lupin. Lupin quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back towards him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Aren't I hurting you? Aren't I heavy?"

"Light as a feather, my dear." Lupin said as he softly stoked her cheek with the back of his hand, loving the silky softness of her skin. He could feel the heat radiating off her as she blushed even darker. "You really are quite adorable when you blush, you know that, right?"

"Oh, Lupin! You are a complete tease! Don't think I've forgotten what Fujiko told me about you. I know you are a lady's man. I won't be such an easy target. I'm older than I was the last time I saw you."

"That, my dear, is exactly what I wanted to hear." With that Lupin quickly leaned up, bring his face closer to hers. Lupin had almost reached his goal, when Clarisse jumped up, giggling.

"You'll have to work harder than that, if you want me, Lupin!" Clarisse said as she began running away, with Karl close to her heels.

Lupin got up quickly, an amused grin spreading over his face. "I'll get you, lovely, you just wait" And with that Lupin gave chase.

It didn't take long before Lupin had almost caught up with Clarisse. He had even stretched out his arm, about to grab her wrist and bring her back to his side, when a figure, shrouded in darkness suddenly popped up in front of him and Clarisse, making Lupin stop in surprise. Clarisse, not seeing the figure, kept running, until she ran right into the figure.

Clarisse let out a scream of pure terror and the figure grabbed her. Lupin felt his heart gripped with fear as she screamed. Lupin turned to the figure, "Let her go!" he ordered, "Who do you think you are?"

"You're worst nightmare, most likely." The dark figure said with an obvious sneer in its voice. "And no, I don't think I'll let her go. Thanks for your concern, but I think I got it covered from here." The voice sounded familiar, almost as if it was someone from his past. All he could do was watch as the figure reached into what Lupin assumed was a pocket. It was hard for him to tell, seeing as the figure was hidden by a black, hooded cloak.

Lupin blanched in terror as he watched the figure pull out a gleaming knife. The figure twirled the knife around for a bit, watching Lupin turn white with worry as he watched the knife's movement. The figure's eyes glowed with unsuppressed malice as he played with his knife as if it was a toy, as if it wasn't something used to kill. It's eyes were the only thing that could be seen, and they sent haunting chills down Lupin's spine.

"What would you do, Lupin, for the one you love?" the figure asked coldly. "Would you change your ways, would you turn into the innocent noble that she so dearly needs. You know that you aren't right for this girl, and yet here you are. You came back to her, even though you knew that you should have never come back. Even that false promise of helping her when she was in need wasn't enough to make you really want to come back. Why are you back now? What is your incentive now?"

Lupin was speechless as he watched the shadowed figure lift the knife up to Clarisse's neck. "Is it her money, her body? It can't be her personality, you barely know this girl. Well..." the figure passed, pressing the sharply carved knife lightly to Clarisse's neck.

This made Clarisse whimper in pain as blood started to slowly trickle down her neck. "Lupin, please, my thief...save me"

The figure pressed the knife harder to her neck, making the blood flow quicker, to shut her up. It continued its speech as if nothing had been said by the girl whimpering in its hold. "Well," it continued, "if it's just lust, then it won't matter if I just take care of this little girl right here and now."

Hearing that, Lupin jumped to action, he started running towards the figure, but he was too slow. Faster than Lupin would have though possible, the figure slashed the knife across Clarisse's neck and jumped away, quickly making its escape.

Lupin cried out in grief and terror as he watched Clarisse fall to the ground. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He heard her draw in a gurgled breath, as she tried to breathe past the blood that was now flowing freely from her neck. "Shh, shh. It will be ok. I've got you know. You don't have to worry. I've got you..." Lupin said as tears streamed down his face.

"Lupin..." Clarisse managed to get out before she started to cough up even more blood.

Lupin was crying freely now, as he held Clarisse tight to his body. "Don't leave, Clarisse. I need you, you don't know how much I need you right now." With that he leaned down and lightly caught her lips in a small kiss. He could taste her blood that was seeping lightly out of her soft parted lips. "Please" he whispered again as he pulled his lips from hers, "please don't leave me."

"Lupin..." Clarisse softly said his name again as he stroked her chilled, yet flushed, cheek.

Lupin heard his name being yelled a distance away. "Lupin! Lupin!"

Lupin tried to drown out the voice as he kept staring at Clarisse as she closed her eyes. He didn't want to look away, even after he heard her breathe her last, ragged breath.

"Lupin, Lupin!" The voice was louder now, as if it was getting closer. Lupin looked around, expecting to see Jigen walk up to him. He could have sworn it was Jigen's voice calling him.

Lupin felt himself being shaken roughly, and he woke up with a start. "What!" he yelled, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You've been crying and moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about, Lupin? I've never seen you this worked up even when you've been awake." Jigen said softly, as he sat down next to Lupin on the bed he had been sleeping on.

Lupin reached up and felt his cheeks. Jigen wasn't lying, his face was wet with his dream inspired tears. Lupin couldn't help but start to cry again as he thought of his dream. He felt Jigen lightly put his arm around his shoulders. "What is it, Lupin? What is making you cry like this?"

All Lupin could do for a while was bury his face into Jigen's shoulder as sobs raked his thin frame. Jigen ran his hand down Lupin's back, trying to comfort and soothe his long time friend. Jigen was worried. He had known Lupin for years and had never seen him cry, let alone sob and cling to someone.

Lupin mumbled nonsensical words for a while, as Jigen held him and tried to comfort him. All Jigen could properly make out was, "I let her down, I couldn't help." He repeated this every few minutes after mumbling something Jigen still couldn't make out.

After a while, Jigen noticed that Lupin's breathing was returning to normal. When he looked at the man in his arms he saw that Lupin's eyes were closed and that he had, in fact, cried himself to sleep. _I'll let him sleep for now, but if he thinks he's getting out of telling me what's wrong than he has another thing coming._

Jigen carefully laid Lupin back down in the bed and covered him with a blanket. _I'll ask him when he wakes back up. Hopefully he'll be ok by then._ Jigen took one last look at his dear friend before he got up and blew out the candle he had lit when he came to check on Lupin. He quietly left the room and shut the door, sitting in a chair near a table, while he waited for his friend to wake up again.

**A/N: Ooh, drama. Sorry if Lupin seems a little OOC, but wouldn't you if you had that dream? I wish I had a friend like Jigen :) Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Finals went better than expected, don't worry, I passed everthing, yayness! I know that everyone is probably OOC when compared to the manga. But this is how they act in the movie Castle of Cagliostro. So, I'm sorry, but you are just going to have to deal with it. I have never actually gotten around to reading the manga, I just know they would probably be OOC by what I've researched on wikipedia. Such a helpful site, lol. I would like to thank my lovely reviewer KatAngel711 for reviewing, thanks again! I love reviews, they make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin or anything related to it, though I do own a copy of the movie, which I might have to start watching to get some more ideas :)**

Jigen looked at the door for what seemed like the 50th time in the few hours that had passed since he left Lupin sleeping in the other room. No noise was coming from the room, not even a creak from the bed that would signal that Lupin was stirring. He was concerned for his friend, he never slept in this late, ever. He felt like he should call someone, someone who could help him with the usually problems Lupin seemed to be displaying lately, but he didn't know who he could call. Goemon would have been the obvious choice, but he didn't know how to get a hold of the mysterious Samurai, that was Lupin's job. And Jigen seriously doubted that Lupin would willingly call Goemon up, just for this. He could always beat the information out of him...but Jigen seriously doubted that Lupin's seemingly delicate psyche could handle the brutal physical beating that would be required to get what he needed to know.

He could call Fujiko. But no, that would most likely be the wrong choice. Jigen might not know how to comfort Lupin himself, but he highly doubted that Fujiko was the answer. Especially if the problem had to do with Lady Clarisse like he expected it did. Zenigata might be able to help... _ha, that's laughable,_ Jigen thought. Zenigata was still after them, ever ready to put them into the greedy hands of Interpol. Plus Jigen highly doubted that he knew anything about women. Though he had a ton of experience on how to handle rejection..._Could come in handy later on, I'll file that away for emergencies. _

On the other side of the door, Lupin was laying as still as he could. He knew the second that he stirred Jigen would be in this room. He would be in there faster than Lupin running from Zenigata, and that was saying something. He could practically hear the gears in Jigen's hear working as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Lupin. Lupin felt only slightly bad for keeping the truth from him. Lupin considered Jigen his brother in arms, and he hated keeping things from him, but this was different. He didn't know how to bring this up to his best friend. But he also knew if his friend pressed him, he wouldn't be able to hold out long against Jigen's, more than likely, torturous ways of getting information.

What Lupin really needed was to see Clarisse, but he still had his doubts about going back. He couldn't just waltz back into her life like he hadn't been gone for years. Yes, he had been gone for years. Clarisse was barely old enough to marry legally when he has last seen her. She would be a beautiful woman now, somewhere in her early 20's, if Lupin calculated it right. He shouldn't expect her to be waiting for him still. Being the beautiful young woman she undoubtedly is, she would have scores of suitors at her beck and call. The likelihood of her still being available was highly unlikely. Lupin was a gambling man, but even he didn't like these odds.

Lupin heaved a heavy, but quiet sigh, and stretched. At the loud creak sliced through the air Lupin groaned quietly and froze. He knew Jigen would come rushing into the room now. He had quite nicely announced his arrive back to the land of the waking for all in the shabby little cabin where he and Jigen were currently staying. He stared at the door, expecting Jigen at any moment. He was surprised that the door remained closed however, and Lupin experimented with another stretch, which caused yet another creak, this one even louder than the first. Lupin frowned, _I can't believe Jigen isn't here yet! What is he waiting for?_ Lupin thought furiously. Lupin practically jumped out of the bed, and stomped towards the door.

"What could you possibly be waiting for, a formal invitation?" He asked Jigen incredulously.

Jigen just look up at Lupin as if he were bored with him already. Or that was how Lupin imagined he would look, seeing as you couldn't see half of his face because his ever present hat was once again covering his eyes. Lupin heaved yet another sigh, this one louder, hoping to get some reaction from his friend. Jigen just looked back down into the cup he was currently sporting. He didn't bother to look back up when he asked, "Want some coffee, Lupin?"

Lupin was shocked to say the least, and he could only nod as he stood there mouth open, gaping at his friend. Jigen, who took his silence as a yes, got up and quickly made him some coffee. He sat in near the chair across from him and nodded to Lupin to take a seat. "You need something, Lupin. You look a bit unsteady on you feet there."

"No," Lupin said, maybe a bit too quickly. "I'm perfectly fine, nothing wrong here. Right as rain."

All Jigen did was raise an eyebrow at Lupin's ramblings, which was luckily hidden from Lupin's view. Sometimes he was glad that he rarely removed his hat. He was currently deep in thought, still wondering how to solve the puzzle that Lupin was presenting him with now. _How do I get Lupin to call Goemon... I could say we need his help with a heist, though we don't have anything going on at the moment. I don't think Lupin would believe me if I said I missed the samurai. There has to be some way._

Lupin blushed an unusual red color as Jigen studied him. Mentally Lupin admonished himself. He doesn't blush, at least now when people can see him. He couldn't stand the silence any longer. "About last night..." Lupin started uneasily.

"Yeah, last night," Jigen said, "What was up with last night?" The truth of it was he was surprised that Lupin bought it up himself, without the customary beating, which was almost depressing to Jigen.

"Well... I had a bad dream, terrible nightmare" Lupin said haltingly, "I wanted to thank you... you know... for being there for me"

"It's what I'm here for, Lupin, you know that. You have friends, many of whom would be happy to help you. I was thinking," Jigen said, hoping that his plan would work, "Maybe we could call Goemon, we haven't seen him in a while, and you are looking to go back to Cagliostro... maybe it would be good to have him along, eh? He did a lot to help us back then. Maybe this would be a perfect way to pay him back." Jigen had no idea where he was going with this, he just hoped that Lupin would understand his meaning and allow the samurai to be called.

"You're absolutely right!" Lupin said with a small smile, secretly he was just glad that Jigen didn't want to talk about last night, he was slightly suspicious, but his relief quickly overrode it. "I'll just give him a call, then?"

"Actually, I would like to call him. If you would give me his number"

"Well, it's a bit hard to get a hold of the old boy, it would be quicker if I did it." Lupin said, curious as to why Jigen would want to call Goemon himself, he never had before.

"Nah, it's alright, I have a favor to ask him anyway. I can do it." Jigen said, with what he hoped as an innocent and honest smile.

Lupin gave in and handed Jigen a slip of paper with Goemon's number. He was still pondering as Jigen walked away to make the call. Lupin wanted to listen in, but he knew better. Jigen would know if he overheard anything, and the punishment would most likely be severe. So Lupin just gave in and walked back to the room to change.

Jigen came back quicker than Lupin would have though possible, especially since Jigen wanted to ask Goemon a favor, but he decided not to question it. In truth, Jigen's call was extraordinarily succinct. All he needed to say was that Lupin was in trouble, of a different sort than normal, and the Samurai promised to meet them, no questions asked. Jigen didn't even have time to register how easy it was to convince Goemon to help, when he hung up. Jigen, not having the chance to tell him where they were at, decided not to worry. Goemon had an uncanny way of finding them, and finding them quicker than anyone would have thought possible. Now all Jigen had to do was figure out a way to get the samurai alone, so he could talk to him about the problem with Lupin. But how was he supposed to do that, he wondered.

Clarisse woke up in her soft plush bed with a small sigh. She had been dreaming about Lupin, again. She knew this wasn't good for her, couldn't she just move on, like Mikael told her to do. Couldn't she move on, like Lupin obviously had done. Lupin was right in thinking that she had many suitors. The pretty teenager had turned into a gorgeous young adult. She had just celebrated her 21 birthday a few months back. Clarisse knew, being who she was, she would have to marry soon. But she couldn't even imagine marrying one of the numerous men who came to claim her hand. They lacked the suave charm that Lupin could radiate. None of them even tempted her heart, much to the grief of Mikael, who was hoping that she would get over Lupin and settle down with a well-off, handsome nobleman, like she deserved.

Clarisse thought back to the dream she had been having about Lupin. Much to her disbelief it was more R-rated than she would have liked to admit. She was slightly embarrassed. She had never taken on a lover, like so many noblewomen do, before their marriage. She, with the ignorance of youth, had promised to save herself for the thief. Looking back at the promise now, she couldn't believe her folly. As if Lupin would ever come back. She knew, from Fujiko that Lupin was a lady killer, he would have many lovers, and a sort of experience that she could never hope to achieve. Not that she really cared, she couldn't even think of having a lover, if it wasn't Lupin. _Stop that train of thought right now, there is no reason I can't find happiness with someone else, Lupin obviously does._ She thought to herself harshly.

Before she could punish herself anymore Karl jumped on her bed with a great bound and a bark, licking her face fiercely. She let out a mixture between an exasperated sigh and a delighted giggle as she pushed Karl off the bed, so she could get up and get dressed for her morning visitors that more than likely would be arriving shortly. She didn't particularly like her morning visitors. They were either concerned village people, who constantly asked her if everything was alright with the estate and herself, or they were suitors who, she felt, smothered her with false affections and promises that were made to be broken.

She got up quickly before Karl could attack her once more, and started to step into a dress that she thought complimented her eyes and hair quite nicely. _Just because I find most of my visitors annoying, especially the men, doesn't mean I can't look nice_. She thought rationally. She added a light layer of make-up, knowing that she didn't really need any for someone to think of her as beautiful, she wasn't vain in thinking this. It was just an undeniable fact, which she at times found very annoying.

She went downstairs to get a light breakfast to share in the company of her only true friends, Mikael and Karl. As she sat with Mikael, sneaking an occasional sausage to Karl, they talked about anything that came to mind. She liked Mikael, they had the right personalities that allowed them to talk about any topic for any span of time. She, on a rare occasion, wished that Mikael could be 40 years younger. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with someone like him. She loved him, he was one of the few people in her life she could count as family. Though she knew even if he were her age, she would never be able to love him as she did Lupin. Mikael could be a constant and faithful companion, something Clarisse was looking for and needed, since she couldn't have the love of her life.

"My Lady, a young man is here to see you, and if I might be so bold as to say, a quite handsome one at that." said a tiny little maid who had slipped into the kitchen soundlessly and was now slipping back just was quiet.

Clarisse let a soft sigh escape her lips as she looked up at Mikael. "Not another one" She said with a grimace.

"Don't be so fast to judge, Lady Clarisse, this one might just be the one" Mikael said, dearly hoping his words could be true.

Clarisse just smiled at him kindly and started to head for the door to go greet her visitor. Her last thought before opening the door was,_ Ah, another start to yet another long and tiresome day._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Oh, and I have a poll for this story on my profile, so please stop by and vote, it will help me with this story and where I think it might be going. Thanks again :)**


	4. The Journey Begins

**A/N: I wanted to thank my reviewer Chiyo and Osaka Fan for your lovely review. I dedicate this chapter to you, hope you like it :) As always I don't own Lupin or the Castle of Cagliostro... I read that Cagliostro is totally fake, so I dont think I'll ever get to own it.**

Goemon was quick to arrive, anxious for his seemingly ill friend. He tried to act like he wasn't concerned, though he wasn't really sure if he fooled anyone. He knew that his stoic samurai expression could fool those who didn't know him, but his friends might have learned to read his slight changes in expression. He was sure to get Jigen alone within the first ten minutes of arriving. He said his hellos to Lupin, gave him a quick cursory glance to make sure he was in no immediate danger, and then made a lame excuse to talk to Jigen alone.

"What exactly is wrong with him" Goemon said in that low, deep voice of his.

"Well, long story short, he's been acting off. He seems to have lost all interest in casinos, hell, he even seems to have lost interest in woman. I haven't seen him chase a skirt in, oh god, it seems like it's been ages." Jigen took a deep breath, giving Goemon a quick glance, seeing him studying him closely, Jigen continued quickly. Goemon's habits of close scrutiny have always made him slightly nervous. "A few days back I heard Lupin moaning and groaning something terrible. It seemed like he was having a terrible nightmare. When he woke up he quite literally clung to me, crying like a baby. All he kept doing was mumbling, something about not being able to protect her. I figured he meant that Lady we were all so fond of from Cagliostro. I haven't tried to get the truth out of him yet. I figured I could use you as support. He might talk with you around."

Jigen took another deep breath, after this part in his speech. Goemon decided to interrupt, hoping to speed up this conversation a bit. _Long story short my ass. _He thought. "And were you correct in your assumption?"

"Yeah, I told him that he should go back, make sure everything is alright. It's been a while since we've even heard word about Cagliostro. He agreed, though he seems a bit worried about her not accepting him back. I talked him into letting me call you so you could help me with his emotional dilemmas. You might seem like an immovable stone wall, but I know you have a whirlwind of emotions under that mask. Thought you would help, you always seemed to have a calming effect on him."

"Hmm," with a slight nod of the head was all the response that Jigen got after finishing his story. They were both quiet for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. "It seems like it was a good thing that I came this quickly. I feel like it would be in the best course of action if we leave and make our way towards Cagliostro immediately."

"That's what I thought. Well, I go tell Lupin to pack, I'm assuming you want to rest up a bit before we leave?"

"It is not necessary. The gentleman who allowed me to ride in his cart with him, allowed me to sleep on the way to the city. It was exceedingly comfortable."

"Only you would consider a cart to be comfortable, probably slept sitting up no doubt, wearing that silly hat of yours" Jigen said, under his breath.

"Indeed, though I do not understand why my sleep habits would concern you." Jigen was startled by this. Goemon rarely spoke this much to him. Even when they were on stake outs together they rarely seemed to converse. And the fact that he heard him say something he'd rather he didn't did not help the matter. Jigen tried to hid his blush behind his own hat, trying to calm his now rushing heart beat, as he coughed nervously.

"Um..." Jigen said a bit uncomfortably, not sure if he had insulted his friend. His relationship was as tentative enough already with the samurai.

"I will go help Lupin prepare." And with that Goemon left an increasingly confused Jigen behind.

Lupin looked up when Goemon reentered the room. He gave the his longtime friend a small smile. The samurai inclined his head in a brief nod of hello. As he looked up he said, "We are getting ready to depart, my friend. Do you require assistance with your things?"

"What am I, some useless frail, old woman? I can get it." And with that he collected his measly amount of personal items and tossed them into a beat up bag. He had just enough time to see Jigen return shortly after Goemon with a slight blush on his face. Smirking at this Lupin ushered them into his badly abused bug and had Jigen set off in the direction of Cagliostro.

"So, gents, you think we'll have an uneventful journey? Or will something come up like it usually does?" Lupin said with a clearly joking tone. Jigen gave a small, coughing laugh. While all Goemon did was give off a small, contemplative "Hm" as if really considering the question.

This irked Lupin. He rolled his eyes, he had been hoping for more of a response from his friends. It seemed as if Jigen was still acting as if Lupin were made of glass. He almost regretted opening up to Jigen like that, all those nights ago. But even he understood that he needed that comfort, that contact with another human being that proved to him that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't some invisible bystander to the unavoidable flow of time.

He took out a cigarette, handing one to Jigen. He lite Jigen's cigarette for him, seeing as he didn't want to get another unnecessary repair for the Volkswagen. Jigen was driving and the last time he tried to light a cigarette while driving he dropped the lighter and nearly ran the car into a tree and then almost off a cliff. Not something Lupin was willing to repeat anytime soon. He lite his own cigarette taking a long drag, relishing in the comfort it brought him in this time of mental stress.

Goemon sat in the back, totally impassive to the other events in the car. He was either quietly studying one of his companions, looking at the passing scenery, or watching something Lupin couldn't see because he was using his hat as a shield from Lupin's gaze. Lupin was not surprised to see that the samurai was almost unconsciously clutching his Zantetsuken. The samurai was rarely seen without his sword. In his earlier years, Lupin imagined that Goemon took it with him everywhere, to bed and even to the shower. These suspicions were never confirmed though, so he was forced to let those musings go. Though Lupin did know that, while on missions, Goemon never let that sword go, even while sleeping. Something Lupin always admired him in him. Lupin was actually kind of surprised that Goemon decided to go. A little thing like a vacation didn't seem like something the renegade samurai would be interested in. Though even he could see the way Clarisse seemed to touch everyones heart, even Goemon's. He knew that she was the only reason he was coming on this excursion. Little did Lupin know, however that Goemon was currently studying him, trying to think of a way that he and Jigen could broach the subject of the dream without unnecessarily angering their friend.

Speaking of Clarisse, though, Lupin wondered what his bright-eyed beauty could be doing this very second. His mind wandered, full of innocent thing that his 'love' could be doing. Yet all these things were someone twisted in his mind to be oddly sexy and erotic. As his mind wandered, Jigen continued to drive to the castle and Goemon continued to study his companions and his surroundings. He was acutely aware of everything that was occurring. If possible, it seemed that he was even following their thoughts. He gave a small smile as he glance at in the rear view mirror seeing the marksman's eyes quickly leave his. He also noticed the light blush that resulted from this interaction between him and Jigen, and he had to fight to keep his stoic face and not smirk outright at Jigen's antics.

Closer in distance than Lupin would have thought possible, Clarisse was getting ready to greet her unknown, yet not quite unexpected guest. She was quietly moaning to herself about what was about to come as she walked to meet her new guest. Yet another person who would, undoubtedly, rudely push their way into her life. As she entered the small but comfortable seating area where she met her guests she was welcomed by a surprisingly good sight. A man was standing near the slightly open window. Wind rustled his strawberry blond locks, the light glinting off the different colors. She could see reds, blonds and even browns in those wavy strands. It had her totally entranced. The man turned upon hearing her enter and bowed deeply to her. She bowed back and looked into his eyes. She was equally enamored by those as well. The deep green felt like it was piercing her soul. She felt shivers run down her spine, and she she couldn't tell if they were the good kind of shivers or bad. She decided to wait til later to ponder of that question. She greeted the young man cordially, v_ery handsome man indeed_, she thought.

The man smiled at her. Even his smile was heavenly. His perfect lips looked at if they caressed every word that passed their way. Even his teeth were perfect, white and straight. He seemed almost too perfect. "Ah, Lady Clarisse, what a pleasure it is to see you at last, and after all these years." He said with obvious charm. For a split second she thought back to Lupin. _But no_, she rebuked herself, _Lupin has brown hair and brown eyes_. This can't possibly be him. She was disappointed, but she was use to it. She always dreamed that Lupin would one day be her mystery guest. Yet no matter how many times she had that dream, it never became a reality.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know your name." She said, her curiosity engaged.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. I am distant cousin of yours, not quite in the noble bloodline, but close to it."

"How fortunate for me to find a surviving family member. But I find it rather odd. The Count told me I the only one left in line for the duchy of Cagliostro. The Count is no longer with us so I really have no idea how valid his claim is however." She said almost coldly.

"So I've heard. Well it's no wonder you or the Count never heard of me. I'm related to your mothers side, the side without the title. Why would that concern the Count? And as I said, I am a distant, very distant cousin. I think we would be considered 7th cousins, if I'm not mistaken. My family has not had any connection with yours in generations. But seeing as you are the only family I have left, no matter how distant, I thought it would be prudent to close the family gap, as one could say."

Lady Clarisse was interested by his desire to get to know the only family he had left, she remembered feeling the same way after her family died, and she was left with only the Count as any kind of family. And he didn't make a very good family member, he was something she wished she could forget. She was inclined to believe the young man however seeing as he brought of very official looking documents to prove that he was indeed related to her.

Her smile was somewhat warmer as she looked at him again. "I still don't know your name sir."

"Oh, I-I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Your beauty has me somewhat flustered, my lady. My name is Fredrick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fredrick. Might I suggest that we take this meeting into a more comfortable setting. I, of course, will have a room set up for you, and you may stay as long as you like."

"Oh, my dear lady cousin! You honor me most graciously. I do not know how I can ever repay your kindness. Even after I so rudely interrupted your day." He said this with a grand wave of his arm as he did yet another bow.

"It was no interruption. I welcome the opportunity to connect with family. All the family I have here is the grounds keeper, Mikael, and my dog, Karl. Please let my maid, Mary, led you to your room. Mary, please take Fredrick to the blue room and make sure he is settled. I will wait in the library for you. Please meet me there in an hour so we may get acquainted."

"Yes, thank you." Fredrick barely managed got out before being flocked out of the room by the maid.

As Clarisse left the room, to freshen up and prepare to meet Fredrick again, she couldn't help but think, _Hm, maybe today won't be so tiresome and boring as I first thought._

**_A/N: Just want to remind you that the poll is still open. I will let you decide the side relationship in this story, but if this chapter didn't give away what I want to do with it, then I dont know what will._**


	5. Serious Discussions and Some Teasings

Chapter 5- Serious Discussions and Some Teasings

Clarisse walked to her room slowly. Her mind was full of thoughts about her new found relative. _It does not make any sense_. She thought to herself. If he wasn't her relative, what reasons would he have to seek her out. If he really was related to her in some way what could his motives be? He is too far removed from the family to even be considered to take over Cagliostro. The government officials weren't as interested in the noble blood as they were in a ruler who could actually make smart decisions and keep their small country flourishing.

An elder maid approached Clarisse, intent on helping the lady prepare herself for her now long-term guest. "What would you like to be wearing, my lady? Such a handsome man, he is. You should wear something that compliments your eyes. If I'm not being too bold, miss, but I'm sure he would take a liking to it."

Clarisse diplomatically suppressed a sigh that was threatening to escape with the maids words. Yes, she had considered that the reason he wanted to finally seek her out was due to the fact that she would rule over Cagliostro and she was of marrying age. Not to mention, extremely pretty, especially with a dress that brought out her eyes, as the maid so generously pointed out.

"If you see it fit to outfit me in such a way, I have no argument to the matter." She sounded colder than what she would have wished. But she was hoping to bring out a reputation of her being able to look after herself. Especially after what happened with the Count. She was tired of being coddled by her staff and her people.

"Of course, my lady." The old maid was in no way offended by this manner, having worked for the Count before. She was used to harsher treatment. "Now, let me see here... blue always look stunning on you my dear, but so would a lovely pink. What do you think, miss? Baby blue or a dusty pink?"

Clarisse let out a soft laugh at the maid's scatterbrained ways. "I think I'll go with the blue one today. I like how it fits my waist better."

"Want to show of that figure of yours, my dear. Wise decision." The maid let out a giggle way too girlish for her advanced age as she helped Clarisse out of her morning clothes. After putting on the blue dress the maid set out to tame her mistress's somewhat wild, bushy hair. Clarisse had let her hair grow out in the years that had pasted after the unfortunate incident with the Count. It was now past her shoulders, and she regularly put it up in a sloppy pony tail when no one was around to tell her otherwise. Now the maid had it up in an elegant, but not overly fancy up-do. Letting her growing bangs frame her face in a pleasant manner.

Once the preparations were complete Clarisse took a look at herself in the mirror. She deemed herself ready to meet even the most noble of men, so she could certainly entertain a long lost cousin. She made her way to the library, well aware that she would arrive a good twenty minutes before her guest. She was hoping to find a book to read while she waited. She also wanted to seem as casual a possible, as if the impending meeting wasn't already running her nerves bare.

She made it to the library in record time, just in case her guest decided to follow her line of thinking and arrive early as well. He was not there, however, much to her joy. She perused the shelves hoping to find something that would efficiently distract her from her current thoughts. Her body seemed to know where it wanted to go as it lead her to the back window. She was still visible so Fredrick could find her, but she was removed enough to not seem eager. This was also her favorite spot, it was next to a window that gave the most wonderful view of the ancient ruins that her and Lupin discovered all those years ago. She had left a book in the chair were she normally stayed while in the library. It was a book about famous thieves. It seems that she couldn't get away from the thoughts of Lupin even in a library. She sat down and flipped to the page she had been reading. It was a page on the goat bills. _Of course_, she thought, _must I go over that time in my life again? Haven't I suffered enough, getting left behind? Now I have to suffer with my memories as well?_ With that thought she went to slam the book shut and throw it on the table that was next to her seat. Just as she was about to slam the book down, however the door opened quietly, and she quickly stopped herself from making a scene.

It didn't seem to help much, though, because Fredrick's first words were, "Has the book angered you, my lovely cousin? Has it been able to offend you in some way? I know some woman feel as if books are speaking merely to them and not to a general audience, but that is no reason to cause the book harm."

"I assure you, my good sir, that it is not the case. The book merely brought up some unpleasant memories for myself, memories that I would rather be without." Clarisse was highly offended, but didn't let this show, as she put out a neutral tone as she said this.

Fredrick smiled what he thought was a winning smile as he gave Clarisse a quick and nearly undetectable once over. He thought the dress looked absolutely wonderful, and her hair spoke of a higher grace than he would have thought possible for one still so young.

Clarisse was reluctant to admit that the smile did have a way of warming her heart that had chilled at his earlier comment. His earlier behavior becoming a distant memory as he sweep up next to her chair. He sat down next to her and slide closer. "So, my darling cousin. Tell me about yourself. I've heard a little about your past from the townsfolk. But I'd love to hear it from you"

"If I may ask, what have you heard of me?"

"Well, my lady, I heard about how you went away to the convent, and all about the Count and how he nearly forced you into marriage against your will. I also learned how that thief Arsène Lupin the III somehow exposed the Count for who he really was with the help of that brainless excuse for a interpol officer, Zenigata."

"I liked Zenigata." Clarisse said quietly, almost reluctantly. "I recently talked to him. He has agreed to come visit me within the next week. So I would appreciate if you treated my other guests with the respect that you would give me"

"Of course my darling, I'm sorry. I did not mean any harm. I am basing my opinion on how the news portrays him, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry if my opinion was in error." After his apology he issued yet another disarming smile that made Clarisse forget her anger and concentrate solely on the warming sensation that spread through her body. She smiled softly back as she told Fredrick more about herself. He was a great listening. More often than not, he just listened to her words, but he would gasp at all the appropriate parts and even asked questions to get her to tell him more. After what seemed like an hour of talking only about herself she started asking about his life, and his family.

"My mother died after I was born, my father shortly after that, apparently from grief. I was raised by my older brother. I idolized him. He was fifteen years my senior, and he taught me everything I know. He taught me to fight, to read, to think with logic and strategy. He also taught me of our noble background. I never knew any family besides him. He died last year of a fever. I stayed long enough to give him a proper burial before I left. I sold the house and everything in it. Giving me enough money to travel for all this time. I never wanted to go home again, having no family to go back to. But that is when I thought of you. You no longer have any family, that much I learned from my brother. So I thought we could bond over our equal misfortune."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling. I barely even remember my parents, I don't know what it would be like to lose someone you had gotten close to."

Fredrick smiled to himself as he leaned into a hug with tears in his eyes. "Oh, cousin, it means so much to me that you let me confide in you. I haven't felt this connected to a person since my brother. I only hope that I will be able to heal now that I am in your loving care." Clarisse hugged him back, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Fredrick was glad to have finally make a break though her defensive wall. He leaned more into her embrace, silently cheering himself on. He knew not to push it however. "My dear, caring cousin, it seems like we've been here for hours, and by Jove, we have. It is nearly dinner time and I find myself need of refreshing. Shall I meet you for dinner? Then we may discuss happier matters."

"Of course! I will meet you for dinner in three hours. I hope you take the opportunity to take a short nap, maybe a bath to cleanse yourself of all the grim from travel. I will have a maid escort you to the dining area when dinner is served. Until then, I bid you farewell." Clarisse quietly left the room to go prepare herself for dinner and to make sure that the castle was still running smoothly. Fredrick was slower to leave. He sat in the chair contemplating his improving relationship with his cousin and planning his next move. Trying to decide how to make it progress faster. He had much planning to do, he decided, and his plans shouldn't be thought out in such a public place as a library, he had a tendency to talk to himself. He made his way to his room, still pondering over his cousin.

* * *

"Ah!" Lupin exclaimed as he clambered out of the car, glad to finally be out of the contraption. He made a great show of stretching and even did a couple laps around the car and his companions, who were taking their dear sweet time to get out of the vehicle. "Come on, Goemon, Jigen. You are finally free of the car, I know you two were having a good time snuggling together while you slept, but there's no need to dawdle now." Lupin said with satisfaction as he got a blush out of Jigen.

Goemon studied Jigen closely before replying. "With your driving, Lupin it's surprising that we could sleep. And I would hardly call leaning on separate windows as 'snuggling'. Now why are we here."

"You might be able to live off filtering air, my samurai friend, but humans like Jigen and I need food." Lupin said good-hearteningly, trying to prove to his friends that he was indeed better. "Lets go find a café or something. I'm starving!"

Lupin started heading off in a direction he thought looked promising. Jigen and Goemon held back slightly, not enough to arise suspicion from Lupin, however, but enough where Goemon and Jigen could discuss the upcoming argument that was sure to break out. Jigen and Goemon had both decided to confront Lupin after lunch, not that either of them were looking forward to it.

Lupin looked back at his ash-faced friends, "Stop your conspiring and hurry it up. Or I'll have to start spreading rumors about you two."

Lupin was once again graced with a slight blush from Jigen, who coughed nervously. Lupin was determined to continue his game until he got a reaction from Goemon. And he didn't expect to get that anytime soon. Something he was quite happy about, because he didn't think he would get tired of seeing Jigen blush like that any time soon. "You know, maybe we'll run into Zenigata and he can say hello to Jigen again." Lupin said this with a wink. Lupin had to resist laughing outright. As it was, he couldn't help let a chuckle or two escape him. Jigen had stopped and was sputtering some sort of nonsense, while Goemon watched him flounder in a very strange and uncharacteristic way with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Lupin loved to make fun of Jigen ever since he had seen Zenigata try to flirt with him, all those years ago, even before they met Clarisse.

After finally composing himself, Jigen huffed and pushed his way past Lupin, leading the way into the café. Lupin could have swore he heard a few well chosen curses being issued from his long time friend and favorite marksman. If Jigen wasn't so well known for giving Lupin a hard time whenever Lupin tried to hide something from him, Lupin doubted he would have as much fun teasing his friend as he did.

Goemon and Lupin followed Jigen into the restaurant and they all ordered. There was some small talk while they waited for their meal, but over all they were stuck in their own individual world. Jigen and Goemon still contemplating their future discussion with Lupin, and Lupin trying to find yet another way to embarrass Jigen in front of Goemon. Once their meals arrived there was even less talking because they were concentrated on their food instead. They all voted to stay the night in the quaint village where they had stopped. They checked into a room at the local inn. Trying to save money they all decided to stay in the same room. Luckily enough their room at two small beds and a comfortable enough looking chair. Goemon instantly made for the chair leaving the two beds for Jigen and Lupin, where they decided to sit, until it was time for lights out. They, mostly Jigen and Lupin talked, relishing in the easy companionship that they had developed for each other after preforming numerous heists together.

A companionable silence developed after a while of talking. Goemon thought it was the best of time as any to ask Lupin what he dream problem was. "Lupin, Jigen informed me of the incident a few nights back, about your nightmare. I wish to discuss this with you."

Lupin glared at Jigen, he knew that they had been sneaking around for a reason. _No good friends_, he thought. "There is nothing to discuss. Just a dream, nothing to be concerned about."

"But we are concerned, old friend. From what Jigen told me, you broke down. What could have happened to inflict such a change upon you?"

"Yeah, Lupin. Throw us a bone, anything. We care about you and your health, especially your mental health. We want to help." Jigen added helpfully, with a small smile.

"Ugh, tag-teaming, no fair." Lupin breathed out a soft sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you, but don't get any ideas from it." He proceeded to tell them about his dream. He told them about the knife wielding maniac and how he couldn't make it in time to save Clarisse. He told them how he feared he wouldn't make it to Cagliostro in time. That when they arrive all they would find is either her bloody body, or a sad gardener and an even more depressed dog.

Jigen, knowing all along that it had to do with Clarisse got the chills after hearing about her gruesome dream death. He couldn't help but notice that while retelling the dream, Lupin had gotten tears in his eyes again. It was as if the mere memory of the dream was still able to haunt even his waking moments. Goemon was equally as affected. He had grown very attached to the young noble in the short few minutes that they had been together. He knew that Lupin has some deep feelings for the young woman, and felt truly sorry for him for having to experience a dream such as that. "I am sure that she is fine. She is a resourceful young woman, and you are probably just love sick." Goemon tried to comfort Lupin as best he could. He looked to Jigen for some kind of support.

"Well, this is why we are going to Cagliostro. So I guess the sooner we make it to the castle the better it will be for you. Like Goemon said, I'm sure Clarisse is fine, she's not alone. She does have that gardener. And all those town people just seemed to adore her. I don't think you have to worry."

Lupin smiled at his two friends. He was annoyed that they had talked him into confessing his doubts, but he didn't regret it. He did feel better after the comforting from his friends. "Thanks, men. It means a lot to me." He got two small smiles in return. _They are right_, he thought, _she knows how to take care of herself, and she isn't alone. As long as she isn't alone, I don't have to worry._With that thought he laid down in bed and told the others he was going to sleep. They all agreed. Jigen put out his cigarette and Goemon settled himself cross-legged in preparation for sleep. After Jigen turned off the light and settled in bed they all fell asleep. All wondering what would happen tomorrow, and if they would make it to Cagliostro in time for what Lupin seemed to so desperately fear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There is going to be a side relationship developing in the next chapter! I can't wait. I already have it written in my mind! And thanks to Chiyo and Osaka Fan for your last review. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have updated this quickly. Reviews make me type faster.**


	6. Night Time Happenings

**A/N: Terribly sorry about the delay. I've had this done for ages. Sorry. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy the newest chapter! Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Lupin. They just come out to play in my sick little mind ;)**

Jigen was in a particularly sticky wicket. He knew what he wanted to do. But he also knew that he shouldn't act upon that want. It would not only grant Lupin the permission to tease him, it would also give way to a very curious, and probably confused Goemon. See, what Jigen wanted more than anything was to invite Goemon to share the, admittedly, small bed with him. He knew that Goemon rarely worried about such things like comfort when sleeping. But Jigen felt a guilty sleeping in a bed, when he could be sharing with Goemon, or even Lupin, though he would rather share with the sumeria. He wasn't about to admit it to Lupin just yet. But he did have a slight crush on his stoic friend... alright maybe it was more than just a slight one... but the point is still the same.

He knew that his feelings weren't returned. How could they be. For one, he wasn't even sure if the sumeria entered in such things like relationships. He didn't actually know how their numbers grew, but he couldn't see his serious friend feeling anything akin to love or passion, besides the passion he must feel while fighting. But then again, he couldn't be too sure. His friend was extremely loyal, to a point. So he must feel some affection towards him and Lupin, even it it was just friendship. Behind his emotionless face, Jigen hoped resided emotions that were just as dynamic and intense as anyone else's.

Soon enough Lupin was snoring lightly, inviting the others in the room to follow suit. But Jigen just couldn't sleep, not when he knew Goemon was in the same room as him, trying to sleep sitting up. Jigen could even hear the deep steady breaths from his sumeria friend. Though Jigen couldn't see him, he could imagine exactly how he was sitting. His legs would, undoubtedly, be crossed, his hands lightly resting on his thighs. He would probably still be wearing his hat, Jigen thought with a scoff. He assumed it added comfort to the lone sumeria. He also knew that Zantetsuken would be resting in his lap, ready for action if a situation called for it.

Jigen started steeling himself. He quietly sat up, looking around the dark room, trying to place forms to the dark blobs that he could see. He knew the general direction that the chair should be in. But he couldn't be too certain. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want the sumeria to sense his anticipation. He also didn't want his voice to break when he finally built up the courage to talk to Goemon.

"Hey, Goemon, you awake" Jigen whispered quietly, not wanting to wake Lupin up, or Goemon, if he had fallen asleep already. There was a long pause. Jigen was debating if he should call out again or just try to fall asleep when he heard a rustle coming from the direction of Goemon.

"Yes, Daisuke, I am awake. Do you need something?" Jigen started a bit at the name. He hoped beyond hope that Goemon hadn't notice.

"I was wondering," Jigen began in a breathy whisper, his nervousness very tangible in his voice. "I know you can sleep sitting like that, and you probably are use to it. But I feel bad getting a bed, when you have to settle for a chair. I know you only did because Lupin and I wouldn't take it. But I can't just let you get a terrible nights sleep just because Lupin and I are selfish. And I was thinking-"

"Jigen, if you continue muttering like that, you are sure to wake up Lupin" Goemon interrupted. As if on cue Lupin mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Both were quiet for a time, to see if Lupin was going to wake up. But soon Lupin's snores assured the two men that their friend was indeed sleeping again.

"Sorry," Jigen said once he knew that Lupin was asleep again.

"It is alright, Jigen. What were you trying to ask me." Goemon said in his deep, low, and to Jigen, sultry voice. If truth be told, Goemon hadn't understood a single thing that Jigen had mumbled about. Jigen had barely paused for a breath that whole time, and he said it rather quickly, causing most of his words to slur together.

That voice had always sent shivers down his spine. And it didn't fail to do so this time. Though the shiver seemed particularly intense. Especially since Goemon chose to speak in such a deep and husky voice. "Well... um... I was just wondering... ah..." Jigen, Goemon thought, seemed to be having a very hard time with this. Trying to comfort his friend he decided to interrupt again.

"Jigen, I will not judge you. What is it you are trying to say." Goemon said this in a comforting tone. Hoping that it would help to loosen his friend's lips.

"I know you won't judge me. I'm sorry, it shouldn't be this hard." Jigen heaved a deep sigh. Goemon was definitely curious as to what made his friend enter such a start.

"It's not about Lupin, is it. Do you think that he lied to us? That his dream isn't all that is bothering him?" Goemon assumed that this had to be what was bothering his friend. He had never seen, or rather, heard Jigen seem so uncomfortable.

"What? Nah, it isn't about Lupin. I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth, especially since it follows with how he acted with me after he had the nightmare. No, Lupin's dream isn't what is bothering me." Jigen said, somewhat distracted.

"Well, does it have to deal with how Lupin has been treating you lately. I know he is just pestering you. I doubt that you have ever had a relationship with Zenigata."

"What?!" Jigen surprisingly loud. Lupin gave a sleepy grunt, rolled over, and mumbled something about kitten shaped pancakes before his snoring continued again. Jigen let out the breath that he had been holding since Lupin started to stir. He looked in the direction of Goemon. "Zenigata pursued me!" He said indigently.

"So, it is true? You did have a relationship with him?" Goemon said with growing curiosity.

"No, yes, I don't know. It's hard to have a relationship with a guy who is chasing your best friend and even at times yourself" Jigen said defensively. He really didn't know how to categorize his so called 'relationship' with Zenigata. The man had pursued him with a passion that was not unlike the passion seen when he was chasing Lupin after the latest heist.

"Jigen, I will not judge who you chose to have a relationship with. I assumed you preferred the company of man for a while. If this is what is bothering you, you have nothing to fear." Goemon said. He didn't understand Jigen's reluctance. As a sumeria, Goemon was used to finding company with both men and woman. He knew that fellow fighters often connected better with the people who shared in their burden, something that women did not often take part in. One of the only women he knew who did was Fujiko and Goemon knew that her and Lupin had a thing together, not her and Jigen.

Jigen took a breath, this is not where he thought this conversation would go. He just thought he'd ask, get denied, then hopefully fall asleep. He didn't think they would sit here, discussing his past relationships or his sexual preference. He cleared his throat quietly, making sure not to disturb Lupin. "No, that's not what I was trying to say either. Though I thank you for your understanding."

Goemon was quick to reply, quicker than Jigen or himself thought he would. "Of course I understand. It is not uncommon for a warrior to seek company with someone who has experienced the same events. Even I have found company with men. I find that I prefer it. Women are too much of a hassle and are too complicated for a man such as myself."

After his little speech, Jigen as momentarily speechless. He sat there gaping for a bit, trying to process the information he just received. "I don't know what to said. I am honored you would trust me with this knowledge. Thank you."

"It is nothing, my friend. For you truly are my friend, and I know I can trust you. Now what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, eh... I was just wondering. I know it's uncomfortable to sleep sitting, even for one such as yourself. So I was wondering if you would like to share. I'm willing, and I know you would get a better sleep if you were resting comfortably."

Goemon was momentarily taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. As the silence grew, Jigen assumed that Goemon had just decided to ignore his offer. And he was about to lay back down and attempt to get some sleep. What he wasn't expecting was for the sumeria to get up from his chair and make it over to the bed where Jigen was sleeping.

"I think I will take you up on your offer, Jigen. I thank you." Goemon said with a rare smile that could be seen as Goemon entered a ray a moonlight coming from the window.

Jigen heard himself gasp lightly at the sight. He stared at Goemon for a second, as if he had never seen him before. He was caught in the look in Goemon's eyes. He forced himself to look away, which allowed him to be able to breath again. Then he slid over next to the wall, making room for his soon to be bedmate. Goemon sat down softly, the mattress slowly sinking because of his weight. Goemon sneaked a quick glance at Jigen to make sure he was indeed okay with Goemon sleeping here. Jigen gave him a reassuring smile. After receiving the smile, Goemon laid down, just as slowly, next to Jigen. "Goodnight, Jigen. I wish you fair dreams."

Jigen smiled, "Yeah, you too. Night, Goemon." With that they both settled in for the night, and finally allowed themselves to sleep.

ooOOoo

Clarisse walked around the castle, checking in with different areas, making sure everything was operating up to her standards. She made sure dinner was getting prepared and then headed to her chambers in order to get ready. Looking at the clock that sat near her bed, she let out a little sigh of relief. She still had a few hours to rest and relax before she had to be in front of her cousin again.

She sat on her bed, going over the conversation she just had with Fredrick. Her head swam with all that she learned about him and his life. She felt like she exposed herself more than she should have. She shouldn't have opened up like she had. She was used to being above people, being a ruler, you really didn't get to fraternize with those below you. She hated this fact, but she had learned to accept it. So she didn't try to connect with people well. He cousin was different, he wormed his way into her heart in the few short hours that they had spent together.

She felt inordinately tired. She was feeling emotions that she had felt since she had been with Lupin, and those emotions left her exhausted. She laid back, left her muscles relax as she sunk into the feather comfort of her bed. She let out a content sigh as she let her eyes close.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking noise coming from her window. She jumped off the bed in one quick fluid motion. And walked briskly to her window, pulling the curtain away. She looked out and her breath caught. Outside her window was Lupin. He gave her his trademark grin, and with that little action she felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute. She rushed to open her third story window. "Mr. Thief! What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

"Never doubt a thief, my lady. The daring thief comes to sweep his lovely lady away. Come fly away with me and we will reach the stars if we wish it."

As usual, Lupin was being his extravagant self, and Clarisse felt overwhelmed. Not only was Lupin not making much sense, but how was she supposed to tell him that she couldn't leave, she had a guest who needed to be entertained. Lupin seemed to sense her hesitation, however, and climbed in through the window. He took a step closer to Clarisse, bring him well within her comfort zone. But she couldn't bring herself to care, especially when he was looking at her with that look in his eyes. It looked like he was about to devour her whole. It sent shivers violently down her spine.

"Lupin" she said in a breathy whisper.

The look Lupin gave her after that was smoldering. He leaned down, bring himself unbearably close. She thought he was going in for a kiss, and she started to close her eyes in anticipation. Lupin had other ideas however, as he went for her eye, and whispered in a low, sultry voice, "Yes, my fair lady?"

Lupin gave her a satisfied smirk when he saw her visibly shiver. All thoughts fled from her mind, her voice seemed to have followed closely behind, because she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything to save her life. All she could do was look into Lupin's eyes, silently pleading for something she still didn't quite understand. He seemed to understand, though, because he closed the distance that had formed between them after he whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over her. He was looking deep in her eyes. She felt like everything she had, now belonged to him, he was stealing her breath, even boring into her very soul. She knew she couldn't keep anything from him.

"Please." She whispered, trying to press closer to Lupin. She could feel her skin heating up, she didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or need. She didn't need to wait long after her plea, however. Lupin quickly crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She could feel the hunger and the raw lust through the kiss. It wasn't long before Lupin was running his tongue along her lower lip. Not really knowing what to do, Clarisse let out a soft noise, feeling awkward. Taking that as a go-a-head, he pushed his tongue softly into her mouth, with a low growl. As Lupin got more aggressive with his kiss, Clarisse could feel him leading her away from the window, in the general direction of her bed.

She felt the end of the bed bump into her legs. Lupin, softly pushed her down on the bed, while he crawled up to straddle her lap. "What do you want, my lady? What do you need?"

Clarisse, feeling a spur of confidence, grabbed Lupin's jacket, pulling him down to her, as she kissed him again. He quickly dominated the kiss, as he let his hands wander. She let out a low moan. She had never felt like this before. She felt like her body was on fire, every place that Lupin touched seemed to reach and she didn't know if she should be scared at these reactions or not.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't let this continue, but it was so far back that she didn't care, nor did she want to at this moment. Lupin was inspiring emotions she hadn't felt since before he left her. Her mind was reeling, and she couldn't seem to keep her moans and whimpers of pleasure to herself. And every time she left one slid, Lupin seemed to redouble his efforts. The room seemed hotter than she had ever felt it. She could feel sweat collecting on her body. She tried to collect herself, try to get some sort of control over this situation. But she soon realized that submitting was the better choice. She was greatly enjoying herself, and she never wanted Lupin's hands to leave her body ever again.

She was just about to voice this want, when she heard a knock on her door. She wanted to ignore it, tell them to go away, but Lupin's mouth had left hers and was currently attacking a very sensitive spot on neck, making it neigh impossible to speak.

The knocking came louder, and she could hear a muffled voice on the other side of the door. She let out a groan of displeasure, couldn't they just leave her alone? She heard the door open, though she couldn't see, and she heard someone call her name. Then she felt what she thought was Lupin biting harshly on her shoulder.

She jumped at the feeling, gasping for breath, sweat covered her body, as she finally opened her eyes. Lupin was gone, all that was there was her maid, looking at her apologetically. "Sorry my lady, for coming in unannounced, but you are needing to get ready for dinner. Nap time is over."

Clarisse let out a heavy sigh. Lupin wasn't here, he hadn't been there, it had been a dream. But it felt so real. She had never felt anything as real as that dream. She could still feel and taste Lupin. Her skin still tingled. Why did her maid have to be here, the dream had truly been getting good. She didn't know how she would be able to face Fredrick though, after having a dream of that caliber about Lupin. She just hoped the heat from her body would cool down in time for dinner.

She let her maid dress her and fix her hair, not even bothering to pay attention to what the old woman was saying. She couldn't get that dream out of her mind. She found that was all she could think about over dinner too. She was just glad that Fredrick was happy to do most of the talking. He seemed satisfied with a random "Oh?" or "You don't say" or even a nod, maybe a light, fake laugh every now and then. He did seem to notice after about an hour of this, and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Fredrick, I'm just very tired. I'm sure after a nights rest I will be better."

"Then, my dear cousin, I will leave you for now. I hope you have a good nights rest, and I hope that you feel better tomorrow. Will I be seeing you for breakfast?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, I will see you in the morning, have a pleasant evening, Fredrick, I'm sorry that I could not entertain you more."

"Have no fear, cousin. I only worry about your health. I will find a book to read or perhaps write a letter to some of the friends I've made on my way here. You just worry about you, I will be fine. Good night my fair, darling cousin."

With that farewell, Clarisse rose from her chair and made her way to her room. Even though it was still early evening Clarisse thought it was best if she just try to fall back asleep. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to have a repeat of her earlier dream. She was worried about what it meant, so she spent the majority of her night hashing and rehashing everything that it could mean. Suffice it to say, Clarisse got very little sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about another dream sequence, couldn't help myself really... :P I love a nervous Jigen. I'm sorry for adding in that random slash pairing. I prefer slash, so it's hard to write a story without it. I am thinking about writing a little one-shot, perhaps longer, if people like it, about Zenigata chasing after Jigen. Look out for it, it probably won't take me too long. As always, I love to hear from you, thanks for all those who took the time to review, or will take the time to review. It means so much to me.**


	7. Wake Up Calls

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I started a couple other stories and got distracted from this one. As always, I don't own Lupin or anything about him.**

Clarisse was woken from her fitful sleep by her maid early the next morning. She had spent all night tossing and turning and she still didn't know what that dream meant. Well, she'll just have to get over it, she thought. It's not like Lupin is around, and if thoughts of him are going to keep her from enjoying her cousin's company, then Lupin can just stay gone.

"You up, milady?" Asked the elder maid as she bustled around the room, picking up the clothes that Clarisse had thrown carelessly around the room the night before.

Clarisse gave a very unladylike groan at this, wishing that she could fall back asleep. She had only been able to achieve her must needed rest about an hour ago. She didn't really feel the need to get up or be civil to her maids. She felt too tired to care, really.

"Oh, dear, did you not sleep well, milady?" the same maid asked. To this Clarisse gave another soft groan and tried to cover her head with her blanket.

"But, my lady, you are expected at breakfast with the lord, Fredrick." said a younger maid, she was an apprentice for the elder maid, Maria. Clarisse groped in her sleep deprived mind for the name of the younger maid. Was it Gretchen, Mary, Helga?

Just when she was about to give up hope Maria said, "Claudia is right milady. We have very little time to make you presentable for your handsome cousin."

Of course, Clarisse thought, they had to bring up her cousin's looks so early in the morning. By the way that Claudia blushed, it seems that her maid fancied him. Can't be helped though, he did have looks that could kill, and she had seen many of the female servants ogle her cousin.

"Alright," Clarisse said, her voice thick with sleep, "I'm up."

"Good, now lets get you looking your best." With that the maids practically attacked her in their attempt to make her look ravishing for breakfast. They splashed water on her face, pulled her unruly hair into a tight bun with long bangs framing her face. They also layered on foundation, blush, the works. She had never worn this much make-up for a non-formal event, and even then she didn't wear this much. The maids then got out her best summer dress and helped her in it, making sure that she didn't smear her make-up or mess up her hair.

Once they deemed her presentable they ushered her out of the door and shepherd her to the dining room. They left her at the door, leaving her alone to face her cousin. Fredrick was already there, looking his best. He wore a dark green and black suit, which accented his forest green eyes quite nicely. His hair was immaculate, not a hair out of place. He stood up in greeting, giving Clarisse a full view of his specular form.

"Good morning, Fredrick." Clarisse said, with forced brightness. "I hope you slept well last night."

"Oh, dear cousin, good morning! I slept wonderfully. And yourself?" Fredrick said, walking over to her. He took her arm and lead her to her chair, pulling it out for her, being the perfect gentleman.

"Not as well as I would have hoped." Clarisse said, but upon seeing Fredrick's concerned expression added, "But you needn't worry yourself. I am fine. Just a little tired."

"Well, I hope you will feel better. I was hoping we could go for a horseback ride tomorrow. I hear the weather is supposed to be lovely."

"Of course. I would be delighted." Clarisse said, with a genuine, but small smile. Fredrick had a way of making her forget her troubles with his light and cheerful attitude. "What would you like to do today then?" Clarisse asked, while servers came to lay out some food.

While picking food to put on his plate, Fredrick responded, "Nothing too strenuous. You are unwell. Why don't we got an a picnic later today? I would love to see the garden that you have around your lovely home. And then maybe we could take a quick boat ride across the lake? I do so love the water."

Clarisse smiled. His concern for her warmed her heart. It made her almost completely forget about her dream about Lupin with Fredrick's easy and companionable conversation. Breakfast passed mostly in silence after that, with Fredrick randomly spouting off a compliment or two about either her lovely apparel (_note to self_, thought Clarisse, t_hank the maids_) or about her lovely home. Even though she was tired, she was glad that she was forced to come to breakfast so she could talk with her distant cousin.

Breakfast seemed to end too soon for both of them, as they both seem reluctant to leave. "How about I show you more of the castle?" Clarisse asked, not wanting to leave her cousin's comfortable presence just yet.

"That would be wonderful. I've only seen a handful of rooms. Where do we head first."

"How about the ballroom, it's the most spectacular room in my opinion."

"Then the ballroom it is, dear cousin. Lead the way!" Fredrick extended his arm, placing Clarisse's hand in the crook of it. She then lead the way though the castle, telling him what rooms he was passing and interesting facts about said rooms, until they made it to their destination.

The ballroom was spectacular. It had huge chandeliers that had, it seemed, millions of candles on it. There were nearly a hundred smallish round tables that seems to surround a dance floor in a graceful arc. At the head of the dance floor was a stage, presumably for the musicians. Behind which were the largest windows Fredrick had ever seen. They seemed to take up the whole far wall. He had never seen anything as magnificent. It had royal colors of purple and deep blue. Which contrasted nicely with the creams and white that was scattered around the room as well.

"This is beautiful! This is truly a gem!" Fredrick exclaimed while starring about the room, taking in all it's wonders.

"It is, isn't it. I think it's the most beautiful thing in the castle." Clarisse said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yes, you are." Fredrick said with conviction. Clarisse blushed even though the line he just feed her was very cliché. He was rewarded with a girlish giggle, as she playfully swatted his arm.

"You are very cheesy, my dear cousin. But thank you." Clarisse said once her blush had died down a bit.

Fredrick had enough sense to seem sheepish but he smiled anyway. "What can I say, Lady Clarisse. I was raised to be polite to women, especially the extremely beautiful ones." Clarisse giggled again. "Would my lady allow me one dance before we leave to get ready for the rest of our day?"

"Of course. How could I deny such a perfect gentleman." she said, teasing Fredrick right back.

Fredrick smiled and bowed to Clarisse. She bowed back, and took Fredrick's extended hand. As he gracefully lead her around the floor he started to hum one of his favorite waltzes. Clarisse had to admit that she had a great time, gliding around the dance floor, being lead by Fredrick, and she only wished once or twice that it was Lupin leading her instead.

ooOOoo

Lupin yawned as he woke up. A stream of sunlight feeling like it was burning a hole through his eye lids. He groaned as he slowly sat up, reveling in the feeling of his bones cracking. With a contented sigh he looked over to see if Goemon was up, he normally was the first one awake. Lupin woke up extra early today though, just barely after the sun had risen, in anticipation to get to Cagliostro. Goemon wasn't in his chair though, which was strange, normally the samurai would just sit there, waiting for the others to get up, quietly studying them or the room. Which in itself could be highly disturbing and awkward. Lupin did a quick check of the room, to see if his friend was anywhere in it, and what he saw shocked him. Goemon and Jigen were still sleeping peacefully and in the same bed to boot. The fact that they were still sleeping was surprising in itself, seeing as Lupin woke up with a few more sounds than was considered normal.

Besides the small fact that they were still sleeping, the most surprising part was how they were sleeping. Knowing his friend, the samurai rarely shared a bed, and if he did, he would take up the least amount of space available making sure he didn't touch his bedmate. Jigen, who was admittedly, more cuddly than the samurai, wasn't one to get overly close to a bed fellow either. Oh, how Lupin wished he could have a camera now.

Goemon, who normally took up the smallest space, took up nearly the whole bed. He was laying somewhat on his side, on leg had slipped in between the ones that belonged to the sharp-shooter. He also had his arm draped across Jigen's waist, pulling him close. Even in sleep, Jigen seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much for Lupin to keep a straight face. Jigen was even grinning in his sleep! Jigen was also softly caressing Goemon's leg with his own, the movement too slow, meaning he was still asleep. He had his arm tightly wrapped around Goemon, almost as if he let go, the samurai would disappear. He head was tucked under Goemon's chin. Upon looking closer Lupin saw that Goemon even had his hand in Jigen's hair. Both their hats were missing, laying scattered somewhere on the floor.

Lupin sat down dumbly. Just staring at his two friends. He had guessed that Jigen had started to develop a crush on their samurai friend, but he didn't think it was reciprocated by the samurai himself. Though trying to read the samurai's face was trying to ask Lupin to read and decipher ancient Mayan, it was impossible, but God, did he try.

As he watched, he saw that Goemon and Jigen were slowly waking up. Lupin was quick to act, he quietly slipped back under his covers, pretending to still be asleep. It would probably make Jigen withdrawal from any possible relationship between the two if he knew that Lupin knew how they were sleeping. It was better to act ignorant for now, and tease them mercilessly once he knew it was safe to do so without ruining their chances.

With his eyes open with nothing but a teeny tiny slit, he watched as Goemon slowly became more coherent to his surroundings. Barely opening his eyes, Goemon took in the situation that Jigen and he were in. He quickly spared a glance at Lupin, to see if he were up, seeing that he was still asleep, he visibly relaxed. He looked down at Jigen, watching him stir slightly. He smiled to himself, glad that his sharp shooting friend was the first thing he saw this morning. With the hand that was still in Jigen's hair, Goemon started to stroke the hair, moving the pieces that had slid into Jigen's face during the night. All Goemon could do was smile even bigger as he felt Jigen lean into the touch, practically purring with the attention. A deep chuckle vibrated through Goemon's chest as he thought that. The chuckle succeeded to wake Jigen up however.

The first thing Jigen did upon waking is lean in to that amazing warmth that was practically surrounding him. He tightened his grasp on whatever he was holding. He did all this without opening his eyes and without any real thought. He snuggled closer under Goemon's chin, causing another chuckle to escape the hard trained samurai.

Jigen's eyes flew open wider than Goemon had ever seen them, after the chuckle. Personally, Goemon thought the surprised look on his friend was adorable, but he knew he would probably get shot somewhere unpleasant if he were ever let that slip out of his mouth. Jigen ever so slowly removed his head from under Goemon's chin. Besides that, he stayed tangled up with Goemon. He pulled back slightly, just enough so he could look into Goemon's eyes. Which proved to be a mistake because it caused Jigen to blush so much that he thought his beard would burn off.

Goemon's warm smile did nothing to soothe the blush, however. It seemed to make it worse. "Good Morning, Jigen." Goemon said, his deep tenor voice husky since he had just woken up.

Goemon's greeting sent shivers down Jigen's spine, which he knew the samurai could feel, seeing as they were so close together. It looked, from Jigen's perspective, as if they tried to meld into one being in the night. "M-morning, Goemon." Jigen congratulated himself on only stuttering once.

"How did you sleep, my friend." Goemon said, still not relinquishing his grip on Jigen's waist or hair.

The fingers in his hair was highly distracting. Even though he kept his hair covered almost always by that hat of his, he loved people playing with his hair, it sent shock waves right through him. They ended up in a place he really didn't want Goemon to notice, seeing as their legs were still intertwined, and his groin was pressed firmly to one of Goemon's thighs. He willed himself to ignore those shock waves, and tried to concentrate on what Goemon was saying instead.

"Oh, um... I slept wonderfully. Better than I have in years." Jigen said honestly, still quite distracted by those damned fingers. After realizing what he said he quickly found the blush he had lost just moments earlier. He dropped his eyes, hoping the Goemon wouldn't see his embarrassment, that was shamefully riddled with sparks of lust and desire.

"I too slept remarkably well. It was most comfortable." Goemon said while tightening his hold on Jigen slightly.

"Perhaps we should get up now, though." Jigen said, though very reluctantly. "Lupin will be up soon, and he'll pester you as well as me, if he catches us in this position."

Goemon seemed to consider this for a moment, before he looked back at Jigen. He had worked with Jigen many times during the years, normally being left alone with him while Lupin went off doing some thing or the other. He had quickly grown to respect the man, not only for his skill with a gun, but also because of his loyalty to his friends, and his steadfast resolve to do what's right when it really called for it. He knew that he greatly liked this man. He had proven himself to be a true friend and comrade in arms more times than he could remember. And for a very long time, he has noticed his heart beat quickening anytime he was close to his friend. His normally stoic mask was harder to keep anytime Jigen graced him with a smile. And he had felt something akin to jealousy just at the thought of Zenigata being with him. He wanted to tell all this to Jigen, but knew he had little time before Lupin was likely to wake up.

Neither Lupin nor Jigen could believe their ears when they heard Goemon respond, "No, I find that I'm rather comfortable, and do not look forward to moving. Let Lupin say what he will. I feel like I belong here." Goemon said with a confidence that only a battle hardened samurai could pull off. He tightened his grip around Jigen's waist once more, pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

"What are you saying?" Jigen asked, his voice barely above a breathy whisper.

"I'm saying that I like being here, Daisuke Jigen, in your arms, and you in mine." Jigen blushed even more after hearing Goemon say that. He quickly looked down, making sure that Goemon couldn't read the emotions in his eyes.

After getting no response from his friend, he removed his hand carefully from Jigen's hair. He softly put it under Jigen's chin, lifting it so he would be forced to look into his eyes once more. What Goemon saw in those eyes surprised even him. First of all he saw hope, burning so strongly he thought he would drowned in that alone. Upon looking deeper he saw a deep seated fear of rejection and the unknown. This battled fiercely with the affection and love that he also saw in those eyes. Whether it was love of the friendship kind or that of the romantic kind he could not be certain, but seeing it there lightened his own heart and it lit up brilliantly in his own eyes.

Goemon continued, hoping to prove to Jigen that what he said was the truth. "I want to make you happy, Jigen. As happy as you make me every time I see you. I want to bask in the glow of your love as long as you will allow me to stay. You have been a great friend to me, and I respect you greatly. But lately, I have been feeling things... things not normally associated with a great friend."

Jigen's heart was beating so fast he thought it would beat right out of his chest. No matter how he tried he didn't think he would be able to look anyway but Goemon's eyes. He instinctively tightened his own grasp around Goemon as he said in a somewhat teasing voice he never thought he would have been able to pull off in a situation such at this, "Oh? And what feelings are those, Ishikawa Goemon XIII?"

Goemon's face flushed slightly as he heard his full name roll so sensually off Jigen's tongue. "These feelings." He said as he brought his lips down onto Jigen's. The kiss wasn't demanding or urgent just full of the love Goemon was promising Jigen. Both forgetting that Lupin was in the room, currently staring wide-eyed as his two friend made out not even 10 feet from him.

They both basked in the feeling of the other's lips against their own. One of Jigen's hands rose to cup Goemon's cheek while Goemon's snaked around his neck and pulled him even closer. Goemon traced Jigen's bottom lip with his tongue, gladly swallowing the moan he got for doing so. He slid his tongue inside Jigen's mouth, exploring every inch that he could, tracing around his teeth, feeling the ridges on the top of his mouth before he even came close to Jigen's own tongue. Both of them moaned as their tongues finally came into contact with the other. Jigen started to ground up on Goemon, seeking a friction that he so desperately needed now.

An exaggerated yawn pulled them apart quickly, as Lupin sat up to stretch. He was glad that they were practically together now, but that didn't mean he wanted them to sex each other up with him still in the same room. Both men across from him blushed deeply as he looked over at them. With a small, knowing smile he said to his friends, "Hey, are you guys alright? You both seem a little flushed?

**A/N: Finally! I had so much fun writing the bits with Jigen and Goemon, I might have to write a spin off on just them. I'm sorry for any of you who were looking forward to reading my Jigen/Zenigata story. I have a bit of that written, but I haven't finished it yet. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Castle Visit

**A/N:** Finally, heres the next chapter. Disclaimer! I don't own Lupin III and the Castle of Cagliostro nor any of it's characters. Though I wished I owned the hot steaminess that was Jigen and Goemon :P

* * *

Goemon quickly glanced at Jigen, he skin was flushed from embarrassment and his lips were pouty and bruised looking from the kiss. Goemon couldn't help but smile at the sight even despite the light blush decorating his face. He quickly slid his hand into Jigen's and gave it a little squeeze hoping to convey reassurance. He got a smile from Jigen before he turned to address Lupin.

Before either Goemon or Jigen could even open their mouths however, Lupin cut them off. "Don't get me wrong, guys. Congratulations. I knew you would get together sooner or later." He threw a huge smile their way before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "But if we are going to make it to Cagliostro by the end of the day, we'll have to leave soon. And I don't think that letting you guys partake in some morning delight would help us leaving soon."

All Jigen could do was sputter while Goemon gave a sage like nod. "Of course, my friend." Goemon replied. "We shall endeavor to keep our schedule in mind for next time."

Lupin guffawed at that, while Jigen sort of hung his head in embarrassment. He squeezed Goemon's hand back and shoved him playfully in the shoulder. "Ass." He didn't even look up while he said this to Goemon.

What caused him to look up was a quiet little chuckle that got his attention. He was very quickly falling in love with Goemon's laugh and smile. It was something the samurai should do more often. He looked up into Goemon's eyes, watching the mirth that shined in them. He couldn't help but smile in return.

Upon hearing the bathroom door shut, they both glanced in it's direction. Lupin was gone, presumably to get ready for the car ride to the castle. Goemon turned back to Jigen, catching his eye before he leaned in for another kiss. Jigen gladly met him half way, sliding his arm around the samurai's waist to pull him even closer to him. The kiss stayed relatively chaste... that is until Goemon ran his fingers though Jigen's hair again, which caused him to let out a little moan. That caused the kiss to become more heated, filled with more tongue and more noises than it's innocent predecessor.

When they finally broke about they both had to pant for breath, letting their foreheads rest against each other. They stayed in their embrace until they heard the bathroom door open again. Breaking apart slightly, but still staying close enough to stay in contact with the other, they looked up to see Lupin looking at them while rolling his eyes.

"Come on guys. Get ready. I don't have all day for you two to bask in the 'glow of your love'" Lupin teased, throwing each of them their hats.

He watched as both of his friend finally released each other. The samurai went in the bathroom to get ready first. So that left Jigen in the room with Lupin alone.

"So," Lupin began, smiling charmingly at his friend. "You and Goemon, eh?"

Jigen couldn't help but smile at the mention of Goemon. "Yeah."

"Good, I'm happy for you. How did that start though?"

"Just asked him to sleep with me..." Jigen said thoughtfully, leaving his sentence hanging while he pondered his next words.

"What!? You slept together last night? While I was in the room. Come on!" Lupin said, nearly shouting.

"No!" Jigen was quick to reassure. "I meant sleep, not 'sleep'. We didn't do anything." He threw a pillow at Lupin. "Don't be an idiot."

Lupin laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself. Well I'm glad it all worked out, if I had to watch you make eyes at him for another day without you actually making a move I would have locked you both up in the closet together for the rest of the day."

"Not sure if anyone would ever be able to use that closet ever again." Goemon said as he walked out of the bathroom looking refreshed and ready to go.

Lupin nearly chocked when he heard the double meaning in that sentence, while Jigen beamed at Goemon, clearly liking the idea.

"Go!" Lupin yelled, while pushing Jigen towards the bathroom. "Get ready now and stop looking like you want to devour Goemon on the spot."

Jigen and Goemon just laughed at Lupin. When Jigen walked past Goemon, the samurai captured the sharp shooter in a quick kiss, pulling away before it became heated. Jigen looked back over his shoulder after getting in the bathroom, giving Goemon a quick wink and a smile before he shut the door.

"Come on, man! Do you have to keep doing that in front of me?" Lupin whined.

"We could do it behind you if you would prefer." was Goemon's quick reply.

Lupin just huffed and turned away from his samurai friend. "Whatever, I'm still happy for you both. We'll all go on a double date when we get to Clarisse." Lupin added with confidence.

"Of course. It would be a pleasure."

After that they waited mostly in silence. Both of them packing up their few supplies they had unpacked the night before. After Jigen came out of the bathroom and packed his stuff as well, they made their way to the car.

"Ah, on the road again. We'll be in Cagliostro soon. I can't wait to see my Clarisse again." Lupin told them, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," both of his friends agreed. "I can't wait to see her. She was a lovely girl." Jigen said. "I agreed." Goemon added.

With Lupin driving they were making great time. They would be within sight of the castle in about an hour. Lupin was getting more and more excited. His nervous energy rolling off him in waves.

Trying to distract Lupin momentarily Goemon asked, "Lupin, if I may ask, how long were you watching us this morning?"

Jigen quickly averted his eyes when he saw Lupin look between him and Goemon. With a smile Lupin replied, "I was up before either of you old men. I saw it all. We should buy a camera someday soon. I want to catalog every cuddle fest you two have."

"Perhaps after we see Clarisse." Goemon said, much to the shock of both Jigen and Lupin.

The samurai just chuckled softly to himself upon seeing their surprised expressions. Lupin turned his attention back to the road after a loud snort, not seeing Jigen give a quick kiss to Goemon's neck as he grabbed for his hands.

The rest of the drive was ridden in relative silence. No one in the car seemed to want to talk. The two love birds in the back seat were quite content with stealing quick kisses or touches when Lupin wasn't looking and Lupin was happy to just be in his mind, envisioning how he would be greeted by Clarisse.

Sooner than they thought possible they could make out Cagliostro in the distance. Lupin let out a little whoop of joy and seemed to drive even faster. The sooner he made it to the castle the better. They parked the car in a visitor's lot and made their way towards the castle.

"I wonder how she'll act when she sees us." Lupin asked, looking over his shoulder at his two friends, who were currently holding hands.

Lupin raised his hand to knock on the door when he was halted by a sudden voice. "Probably with the same surprise as me."

All three turned around sharply looking for the source of the voice.

Jigen and Lupin greeted the person at the same time, one with pure shock and a bit of happiness, the other with far less enthusiasm. "Old Man!" Lupin yelled. With a bit of doubt Jigen said, "Zenigata."

ooOOoo

After dancing around for what seemed like hours in the ballroom, the cousins finally bid each other a farewell, so they could recover and rest for a bit. They didn't rest for long however before they both set out with a few castle guards and a maid or two for their little picnic.

"Your grounds are very lovely, dear cousin." Fredrick told Clarisse while glancing around the yard before them.

"You should see the garden, it is very beautiful this time of year." Clarisse replied.

"Then we should head for it at once." Fredrick exclaimed with much more hand motions than were absolutely necessary.

Clarisse just giggled lightly at her cousin's dramatic behavior and lead the way to the garden. She had installed two gardens since she took over control of the castle, hoping they were rid the castle of it's dark and ominous feeling. It did do the trick, it seemed to lighten the castle with it's bright greens and it's fragrant smells.

Clarisse loved the gardens. They were her second favorite place to go in the world. The first being the ancient Roman city that she and Lupin had found shortly before his disappearance.

When they arrived at the gardens Fredrick made all the appropriate sounds of awe. "This is truly, one of the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen. How long did it take you to finish this?" Fredrick asked, clearly awe-struck.

"About a year for it's full construction." Clarisse looked around her masterpiece of greenery. She had a fountain in the middle of the garden. Flowers of every kind were scattered around the place. There were vine flowers, potted flowers, and flowers in hanging buckets. Every color imaginable was represented. Flowers of the commonest kind were there, but so were many of the most rare. It was a sight to behold for anyone. "Though it took longer than that to acquire all the flowers."

"I can only imagine. I have never seen this many flowers in one place before. How did you manage?"

"Well, when one is almost forced to marry an evil count many send flowers in the hope that it will make one feel better. Many of these flower were gifts. Mikael takes care of them all. He is a wonderful man, very gifted when it comes to flowers." Clarisse couldn't help but brag a bit about her best friend and gardener.

"I would have to agree after seeing this." Fredrick said while looking around the garden once more. "It's like a paradise. Why don't we have our picnic here? It is a lovely spot."

Clarisse wholeheartedly agreed. The maids helped them set up the picnic while the guards melded in with the shadows giving the couple the illusion of privacy.

The cousins and a wonderful lunch full of stories about their lives and their hopes for the future. They stayed outside in the garden way after the food was finished. Talking until the sky turned shades of orange and purple as the sun was setting for the evening.

They were interrupted by the arrival of one of the doorman. "I'm sorry my lady but you have a group of guests waiting for you in the foyer."

"Thank you, Charles. I will be there shortly." She turned to Fredrick, smiling. "I'm sorry, Fredrick, but I must go and attend to this. Would you like to join me or prepare yourself for dinner?"

"Of course my cousin, do as you must. I think I will leave you for the time being and go get ready for dinner."

"Very well, I will see you shortly then."

Fredrick stole a quick hug from his cousin as they both stood up. "See you soon." Fredrick said, a charming smile on his face.

Clarisse smiled in return and walked away from him, leaving him alone in the garden, the guards following Clarisse out.

"Hm," Fredrick spoke to himself. "I wonder who that could be. She didn't say anything about expecting company for dinner. I can't believe they would let just anyone into the castle. Maybe I should go investigate before I get ready."

Fredrick quietly followed after Clarisse, making sure to stay in the shadows and not the the guards see him. They walked down long hallways in their journey to the foyer. Clarisse had to stop at her room however and quickly change to make herself more presentable for her guest. Quicker than Fredrick would have thought possible, Clarisse emerged looking refreshed and as lovely as ever.

Upon reaching the foyer, Fredrick noticed four men congregating there. Three of them wore hats, though one seemed like an over sized bowl rather than a hat. They were all fairly tall. One man was wearing a tan trench coat that went to the middle of his calves. His hands were stuffed in his pocked and he seemed acutely uncomfortable being in the presence of the other three, seeing as he separated himself from the group by a couple feet. Two men were standing fairly closer together and they seemed to leave the most space between them and the first. One of these men was wearing a black suit, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, the other was carrying what appeared to be a sword and wearing what looked like a traditional Japanese outfit. The last man was in the shadows. Fredrick strained his eyes to try to make him out. He was wearing black pants that seems a bit to short for him and, in his opinion, a very hideous green jacket over a black button up shirt. He was the only one not wearing a hat, and he seemed to exude authority. It was obvious that he was the leader of this so called group.

The first person Clarisse noticed was the man in the trench coat. She ran over to him, giving him a quick hug and kiss the the cheek. "Hello Detective Zenigata. You are earlier than I expected."

"Yeah," this man, Zenigata, Fredrick thought with disgust, said. "I didn't think it would take me such a short time to drive over here."

"Well I'm glad to see you so soon." Clarisse said with a heart warming smile.

It seemed that Clarisse just noticed the men hanging off to the side, behind Zenigata. She squinted at them as if she didn't believe they were there. She rushed over to them. Getting both of them in one hug, kissing both of their cheeks as she went. "Jigen! Goemon! What a pleasant surprise! Did you come with Zenigata? Did he finally arrest you?" Clarisse asked teasingly.

As Fredrick watched he saw Jigen and Goemon look at each other hesitantly. "Um, no." Jigen finally responded with a dry chuckle. "Actually we came here with someone else."

Clarisse stepped back away from them, indecision clearly written on her face as she scanned the rest of the room. She found the man hiding partway in shadows quickly. She took a small step towards him. In a whisper that could barely be heard, Clarisse greeted the last man. "Mr. Thief, Lupin, is that you?"

The man stepped the rest of the way out of the shadows, a genuine smile covering his face. Giving Clarisse a sweeping bow Lupin replied, "Well, hello my lady. It's been too long. I've missed you."

Fredrick could see silent tears stream down his cousins face as she lunged towards the man, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Lupin! I've missed you too!"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I didn't think Lupin would ever get to Cagliostro! I finally got my Jigen/Zenigata one shot up if you want to read it, it's called Jigen's Dilemma. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
